


白兔饲育法

by Chise



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chise/pseuds/Chise
Summary: *白兔的饲育法————————————————和捕获法么什么关系但是可以看成是延伸的爽文很短 一发完的黑车带一丢丢丢丢的血腥描写和一丢丢丢丢的算不上mob的东西没啥剧情向就是脑洞————————————————





	白兔饲育法

“如果他不会来呢？”

在蒙住眼睛的黑布被取下的同时，桐生战兔总算是看到了将他绑来此处的团体究竟有几个人。他尝试着扭动手腕，发现绳结也绑的相当紧，但并不是不能松开。

早知道出门就听那家伙的带些防身用的东西。

“不来的话...长的还不错嘛，这么一看还是个美人啊。”领头的男人拨通了桐生战兔手机中的那个号码，在接通的同时捏住他的下颌指尖磨蹭着，全然不顾他几乎要实体化的杀意继续左右摆弄，随后男人松开手开始调笑道。“万丈龙我，你的小白脸现在在我们手上——是叫桐生战兔吧？怎么样小美人，电话里这个人有没有好好疼爱你？还是说...是你主动的？”

“白发的可很少见啊，大哥，要不让兄弟们先爽会？”

污言秽语不断自手机那头传递过来，万丈龙我沉默了一会，强压下准备毁掉这只手机的想法，他知道通话那头的人已经起了杀心，唯一不确定的就是对方的安全度了。

“需要帮你么。”

“准备善后就可以了。”

确认对方的态度后万丈龙我便挂断了电话，并且开始很认真的考虑之后要不要去换个号码。

等万丈龙我‘赶到’地点时，桐生战兔正重复着将一个不知名男子的脑袋踢向墙面使其弹回来，再次抬腿踢出的动作。

发觉到恋人已经来接他时，天才先是抬手拨了拨自己的额发轻叹了口气，并且将那个脑袋踢向垃圾桶后才迈开腿，就这样踏着尸块与血泊一步步走向万丈龙我。

“有没有饿？”

负责回答的是年长者贴上来的身躯与覆在唇上的亲吻，如果可以他可不想在这种环境交换对他们而言为数不多的情感，但桐生战兔似乎已经没办法再压抑了。

他决定先给他的白兔一点饵食，好能缓解现在的状态。

带有熟悉气息的深吻总算是让桐生战兔获得了些许清明，他先松开了口，然后将挂在唇角的津液悉数扫入口中。

“——先回去。”  
“嗯。”

坐上载具的瞬间白发的青年就睡了过去，似乎连体力都消耗不少，以至于万丈龙我将车停稳把桐生战兔抱回房间放进浴缸清洗完血的腥臭味等一系列事情完成，这只属于他的白兔都没醒过来。

直到他不知合上眼了多久，耳畔的窸窣声才逐渐靠近，于是他张开手，将恋人拥入怀中亲吻。

“睡得怎么样？”

“饿着...不是很好。”

万丈龙我自然知道桐生战兔指的是什么，于是他抱起青年站起，转身将其放在自己先前坐着养神的椅子上，然后俯身下去与之交换亲吻。

该脱的都被随意丢到了一侧，撞色T裇也很快被卷到了胸口，就算是这种状态桐生战兔也很享受亲吻和被打开的过程，而且比起原来在这方面要放得开不少，有时欺负急了甚至会自己先做好扩张的工作。

反正他也不是本来那个他，况且晚上还很长啊…万丈龙我这么想着，勾勾唇将自己送了进去。


End file.
